Third Battle of Carne Village
The Third Battle of Carne Village was a battle during the Annual War between the inhabitants of Carne Village and the belligerent forced of the Re-Estize Kingdom led by Crown Prince Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself. Background It began during the preparations for the Annual War. King Ramposa and his court received word of the magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown who will be joining the war alongside the Baharuth Empire as an ally. Demands had been made by the magic caster and that was to have E-Rantel handed over to him. He claimed that E-Rantel was standing on the land that once belonged to him long ago and he has come to retake it. The king asked Gazef Stronoff, his Warrior Captain for advice regarding Ainz Ooal Gown due to the two having met when the Sunlight Scripture attacked their kingdom. Gazef warned about the power Ainz possessed and advise to his king to hand over E-Rantel to him. Most of the court scoffed at the idea, believing that Ainz was not a threat. Only a few people, including King Ramposa, believed Gazef's words and considered this magic caster as stronger than the Warrior Captain thus making him a dangerous individual. Hence, the King had sent his son, Barbro to head to Carne Village much to the prince's dismay. The reason for this choice was to gather information about Ainz. With what they may gather about the magic caster, the king hoped to peacefully negotiate with the magic caster and persuaded him to remove himself from the battle. But in truth, Ramposa secretly wanted to spare his son from death. Battle Aftermath After barely escaping with their lives, Barbro and his army finally stopped on an open field during nighttime. While the weakened soldiers rested, the prince could only rant about how they could have lost what he perceived to be low-level creatures. Just then, a beautiful red-haired maid appeared before Barbro who was already suspicious about her and demanded to know who she was and why she was here. She revealed herself to be Lupusregina Beta, a Battle Maid of Ainz Ooal Gown. Learning who she was serving under, Barbro believed that Ainz Ooal Gown has sent her to capture him and take him as a hostage. The prince attempted to negotiate with the intention of selling out his kingdom to get the magic caster's aid and be put in the throne as a puppet king. Lupusregina, however, has no desire to entertain the man and explained her intention in coming here; to murder Barbro and his men. This angered Babro and explained to her who he was, believing she has no idea his value as the member of the Re-Estize royal family. This doesn't convince her but instead, she was surprised by his idiocy. Lupusregina explained that she already knew that Barbro was the First Prince and that Ainz also knew as well. She told him as simple as possible that even he could understand. Ainz deemed him useless to his plans and after witnessing the prince attacking one of his investments, this gave him more reason to have the nuisance be eliminated. Lupusregina repeated her intentions once more and began her attack on those who dared to defy against her beloved king. To make the occasion special as she put it, Lupusregina requested Ainz to summon the Redcap Goblins for her. Barbro shouted for his men to get up and protect him. When they awoke and saw the Goblins, they were too scared of them that they immediately abandon the prince to run away. The Redcap Goblins showed no mercy as they slaughtered the soldiers and the nobles. While the two forces engaged one another, a terrified Barbro was left alone with Lupursregina who will make sure he will suffer punishment fitting for a failure of a prince. It was only thirty minutes later that Barbo finally died. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars